A Harry Styles Fanfic
by smile-with0me
Summary: Liam's sister has a hard time figuring herself out, depressed etc. and when she meets Harry she doesn't know what to think anymore. This is crap.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is a piece of crap seriously but I decided to upload it on here...

(Carmen's P.O.V)

This is it. The day Liam comes home. And the day I meet his friends. He always talks so highly of them. I look at the clock and it says 8:30 am. I grab my phone to find the text message where Liam says what time they are supposed to arrive. 10 am  
(Liam's P.O.V)  
kay, guys, when you meet my sister, you better be good or you are dead." I smiled " And she's also off limits. But if you treat her right, and talk to me…. I guess you could go out with her."

(Harry's P.O.V)

Liam seems really protective, I know he's close to her, but, still, shouldn't she be the one to descide if she's going out with someone…?

(10 am Liam's P.O.V)

"We're here!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in forever" I ran up and hugged her. I didn't let go for 3 whole minutes. She started staring behind me "Oh! Piglet, these are the boys. This is Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Harry.

(Harry's P.O.V)

Wow! I understand now. She's beautiful. No, she's gorgeous! "Hello, Harry. Its nice to meet you."

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"Piglet, these are the boys. This is Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Harry." He pointed towards the boys. I giggled. They are really handsome. But, lets face it, I already liked Harry. "Hello Harry. Its nice to meet you." I turned to the rest of the boys " Its nice to meet you all." I saw one of them look at Liam. What is he- ooof! "What are you doing?!" I laughed. "Its my way of saying 'hello'. Louis said with a chesire cat smile.

(Liam's P.O.v)

Wait a minute, somethings not right here. "Hey, why are there boxes, and a moving truck?"

"Oh, I'm moving back home. I'm being kicked out."


	2. Chapter 2

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"What? They live in Australia now. I barely get to see you now, and we live in the same country. "Our parents had moved to Australia because of our dad's job. "It's not like I want to. But, I have no job, and no apartment. I've had to make other arrangements. It's not like I can just move in with you."

"Why can't you? You don't want to move, do you?"

"No! Of course not, but, you wouldn't really want your sister moving in with you, right?" I felt tears dripping down my face.

"Please? Only until you can get a job, or find out what you want to do with your life." I grabbed him into a hug. "Thank you." He hugged me back "you're ever so welcome. The reason I'm doing this, is because I love you." I smiled "I love you too." I looked behind me, and I remembered that there were five other guys in the room.

(Liam's P.O.V)

She stopped hugging me, and I turned around. Oh yeah, I forgot about the rest of the guys. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry guys. Do you mind if she moves in with me?"

(Harry's P.O.V)

"No." I said without thinking, and Liam, Carmen, and the boys looked at me. "No, I- I mean, Yes. I would be fine with it. I could actually get to know your sister a little bit better." I looked at her, and she blushed.

_ Liam's apartment (3 hours later)

"Is that the last of-"I looked at her, and she had two more small boxes? "Here, let me take that for you." My hands slightly brushed her hands, and I started to lean closer, and closer to her-.

"So that's the last of them?" I jumped away from her in an instant. "What? Something wrong?"  
"Erm, I'll see you tomorrow. "I didn't look at Liam "Are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?"

"Yes." I didn't look at either of them, and walked out the door.

That was way too close. I almost kissed Liam's sister.


	3. Chapter 3

(Liam's P.O.V)

"Erm, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said. But he didn't look at me. "Are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?" He didn't look at Carmen, or me. "Yes." And he walked out the door.

_ (After Harry left)

"What happened? He left in a hurry." I went to the kitchen and she followed me as I got some juice.  
"Um… no. Nothing. He took my boxes and then you came in. That's when he left. Oh, wait. He still has my-"

Knock knock. Carmen looked through the peep-hole "it's only Harry." She opened the door "hello? Oh, great. You brought my boxes back. I was just looking for them. You… want to come in?"

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"You… want to come in?" I sort of regretted what I said. But part of me was hoping he would stay. "Um, I'll stay, if you want." I smiled at him "of course. I mean- if Li doesn't mind. This is his home after all." Liam shook his head, and smiled "hey, it's yours now too. He can stay. Oh, I got to go call Danielle. She wants to hang out tomorrow. Bye." He pulled me into a hug "good night, piglet." I giggled "good night, Li." He hugged Harry "good night, curly. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

_ (Watching the Little Mermaid Carmen's P.O.V)

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words __  
_  
_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl___

Harry started to look at me "you know, this is one of my favorite songs." I giggled as I felt him getting closer to me. 

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_  
_  
Sing with me now_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_  
_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

He kept getting closer and closer, until his lips brushed mine, as he pulled me into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

(Harry's P.O.V)

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that ever since I saw you." I can't believe I did that.

"It's alright. I get that a lot. But it doesn't work for most guys." She smiled and looked away.

"Is it working for me?" I looked deep into her eyes, and she giggled. "Maybe…. Yes. Yes it is."

"Do you care if I do it again? I really like you." I kissed her, and started to think about Liam. How he would feel about this. And I suddenly felt guilty. But I wanted her, and I hope Liam will understand.

_ (In the morning, Liam's P.O.V)

"Should we wake them?" Niall said laughing softly.

"No, let them sleep." Zayn said as he was hugging me.

"Can I take a picture?" Lou had the Cheshire cat grin on his face, and pulled out his phone.

"No, Lou. No. Not until they wake up." I said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Harry looked around the room. Click! "This is SO going on Twitter."

(Harry's P.O.V)

"Huh? What's going on?" I looked around the room, and saw the boys staring at me. I looked down, and saw my hand was on Carmen's stomach. I bolted right up, and I woke up Carmen in the process. "I-I'm going to go get dressed." She ran towards her room. "Alright, we're going to be in my room if you need us for anything." We all headed to Liam's room "Harry, what happened? I came in this morning and saw the two of you asleep."

Louis slapped me "you had me worried sick! You didn't come home last night! I didn't know what to think! I called you, texted you and you didn't answer. I called Liam, to see if you were still there, and he said that he didn't know, but he was going to check!" He slapped me again, and pulled me into a hug "don't do that again, do you hear me?!"

Knock knock knock

"I got it!" Carmen said as I heard her open the door.

(Carmen's P.O.V.)

Knock knock knock

"I got it!" I said as I opened the door. Nate. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I said as he came inside, without asking me "out. Now." He stepped closer to me "oh, come on, sweet pea. Don't be cruel." I backed away from him "I have every right to be cruel to you. You follow me everywhere I go. You don't leave me alone." He grabbed my side "come with me. I'll take you to Australia. Anywhere you want to go."

He put a hand on my tummy " I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"I love you." I laughed sarcastically. "No you don't. You just want to see me in a bunny costume." I took his hand off of my tummy. "Well, that would be nice too. But I really do love you." I folded my arms "well, I don't love you. I like someone else, and he seems really sweet."

(Nate's P.O.V)

She will love me. In time, she will love me. "You WILL love me. Mark my words, you will love me. I won't stop trying, because, after all, tomorrow's another day." I hated Gone with the Wind, but that just seemed like the right thing to say. "Just leave, and don't come back." I pulled out my camera, and held up a sexy Halloween costume.

"If I get a picture of you in this, I'll leave you alone for a few days." She got a mad look on her face

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"If I get a picture of you in this, I'll leave you alone for a few days." Go away, go away, and go away!

"No you won't. Li can you come here!? I need your help with something."

(Liam's P.O.V)

"No you won't. Li can you come here!? I need your help with something."

I turned to the guys "I'll be right back." I opened my bedroom door. "No way, mate. If something's going on, I want to help." Lou said. "So do we" Harry, Zayn, and Niall said. "Liam! Hurry up! Go away, Nate. No, don't touch me there!"

"What's going on here?" I said as I put my arm around her shoulder, and the boys stood beside us. "Oh, and who are these people, fatso?"

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"Alright, you tell me that you love me, and then call me 'fatso'? What the heck is wrong with you! Oh wait, I know, you're an idiot."

(Harry's P.O.V)

He said he loved her? "Dude, just go away. She obviously doesn't want you here. And neither does us."

(Louis P.O.V)

He reached for her shirt, and I slapped him. Hard enough that there was a handprint left on his face. The boys looked at me, shocked. "What? I can be serious when I want to."

_ (After he left, Carmen's P.O.V)

"Who is he?" I turned my back to them "Nate. I don't know how he found out I was here, but, he's just a cruel person. Usually when he says something, he doesn't mean it. I'm going to go back to my room. I'll be back in 15 min. Alright?" I went to pick out my clothes, because I was still wearing my pajamas and I was going to go out and get some stuff from the grocery store.

I decided I was going to wear a black blouse with white roses, converse, and a necklace that had my name on it, gauges, and a hat.

(Liam's P.O.V)

So, we didn't finish our conversation. What DID happen last night?" We were in the living room. "Erm, we were watching The Little Mermaid, we listened to a song on the movie, and then we fell asleep."

"And that's it?" I didn't believe him, but I could ask Carmen about it later. She had never lied to me before. He sighed "that's it." We heard a door slam "oh crap" he whispered under his breath.

(Harry's P.O.V)

"Oh crap." I whispered under my breath. "Excuse me? You-you said-you know what? Liam, I'm sorry. I won't be coming home tonight." She grabbed her things, and slammed the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

(Harry's P.O.V)

I opened the door and ran towards her, and I grabbed her wrist. "Get away from me! I hate you! Alright, I hate you!" She shoved me away, tears falling down her face. "I trusted you! You said you-you said that you would talk to Liam. Tell him you liked me!" She kept shoving me, and started to bawl.

I grabbed her shoulders, and looked right into her eyes "I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just afraid to tell Liam how I felt. And, plus, the guys were there. I couldn't say it with them there-"she walked away from me.

"Why couldn't you?" She got into a car, and left.

_ (3 hours later Carmen's P.O.V)

I parked Liam's car, and walked up to Flora's home

Knock knock knock

"Yes?" She looked at me for a second. I must look like a mess. Standing out here in the rain, my make-up is probably making me look like a raccoon. "Carmen? Is that you?" She hugged me "oh look at you, out here in the cold, come in, come in."

_ (One hour later Flora's P.O.V)

"So, let me get this straight, your brother's friends where there last night, you all talked, they all left, but one of them stayed." I took a sip of my coffee. "You put on The Little Mermaid, and he kissed you. And he said…"

"He said that he was going to tell Liam that he liked me, the next time he saw him." She picked up her hot chocolate.

"And, you decided to get dressed, because you didn't want to be in the room when he told your brother."

"Right. But he didn't. He said that nothing happened… between us." She started to tear up "he might as well have said that IF something DID happen, it was a mistake, and he wishes it didn't happen." I got up to hug her "guys are clueless. I'm sorry this happened to you." She hugged me back "I really liked him."

I felt bad for her. It happened to me plenty of times." Well, you stay, and rest on it. You'll feel a little bit better in the morning." She smiled "it's good to see you again."


	7. Chapter 7

"Open the damn door." I got up and grabbed a knife "no" I sat on the bathroom floor as I slid the knife across my wrist and I started to cry "I'm sorry." The kicking and the hitting on the door got louder and louder "Carmen Elizabeth, you open this door right now, or I will." I cut my wrist again "I'm not opening the door. Aubrey, there's nothing you can do to make me open this door."

The noise stopped and I heard her walk away "finally." I heard a man's voice, my brother. "Carmen, please, open the door." I could hear him crying; I put the knife down, and reached for the door. I looked at his face; he looked like he just saw someone get shot. I looked up into his eyes "I'm sorry." I turned to Aubrey, "I'm really sorry. I just can't stop." We went into the living room-

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
I don't feel like picking up the phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Today I swear I'm not doing anything

Yeah  
I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on  
Throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't, I can't  
I'll be lying on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
Cus in my castle I'm the freakin' man  
Oh, Oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it cus I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed, in my bed  
I don't feel like picking up the phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out 'this is great'

(Oh my god, this is great)-

I blinked my eyes open; it was just a dream. I looked down at my wrist, and the scars were still there. It happened right before Liam went to try out for the X Factor. I promised him that even though he was gone, I wouldn't go back to cutting meself. I looked around Flora's room, and I saw a dark figure coming towards me, and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the hospital, and Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Harry were sitting in their chairs next to me. I looked at me, and I had bruises all over meself, and Harry got up from his chair, kissed my forehead, and whispered "I told Liam I like you. In front of the guys as well, forgive me?" I grabbed his hand "yes. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but, what happened? All I remember is waking up at Flora's, and I saw someone coming, then everything went black."

(Harry's P.O.V)

"You really don't remember?" I whispered softly, and I started to tear up. "No. Nothing, should I?"

"You've been in a coma for two days. I'm not going to say anything else though. I will kill someone if I do "I said and the boys woke up.

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"Carmen! You are finally awake!" They started smiling and crying. I wanted to know what had happened, but after what Harry said, I was afraid to.

(Flashback)

We went into the living room "Alright. You've been doing this for a long time now, and it's hurting us. I have an idea. Give me your wrist". Li said firmly, grabbed a red sharpie, and drew two hearts where I cut meself "there. The next time you cut yourself, you will be breaking Aubrey and I's hearts."

I pulled them into a hug "alright".

(End of flashback)

And, out of nowhere, I screamed.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

(Carmen's P.O.V)

And, out of nowhere, I screamed.

"What? What's going on, Carmen, are you alright?" The guys, and a nurse came in and I started crying "I know what happened." I looked at them, and started to tear up, because I was terrified "was, was I raped or something?" I regretted asking that, but I could tell that's what happened, by the look they had on their faces. The guys sat down, and the nurse left to let us talk.

"Yes, you were. The person somehow got into her home, and, when Flora came home, she didn't know where you were, so she called us, and we called the Police. We found you the next day, and you still hadn't woken up. We were terrified that he may have raped you-"They looked away "and ki-killed you."

(Harry's P.O.V)

After we brought her home, the guys had to go out to do some things, and I was left to watch over her. I was glad, because I got to see her sleep on my lap-and she was mumbling things like 'cut', 'heart', 'I love you', and, ' harry, do you love me'? I kissed her forehead " yes, I love you".


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"I love you too." I heard, erm, Harry's voice, and I woke up to look into his eyes and he smiled. I was going to kiss him, but the boys came bursting in "hey, Harry, don't hurt her!" Zayn said with a big smile on his face "have a nice time, hm?" Lou said and winked at Harry.

Knock, knock, knock

I got up and answered the door, and there stood Nate, with a bouquet of roses in his hand, and I smiled at him. He may be a moron, but, at times, he could be sweet. "I'm sorry this happened." He said and wanted to hug me, but he hesitated, so I pulled him into a hug myself, and he looked at me, shocked. "Thank-you"

"Y-you're welcome." He smiled "well, I, uh, got to go. Bye". I closed the door and looked at the guys. They all smiled, but Harry looked away.

Afterwards, Niall, Zayn, and Li, went to the kitchen, and Lou was asleep on the floor. I looked at Harry, and back at Lou, and I decided to tackle Harry into a hug "I love you" I whispered loud enough to where only he could hear

(Harry's P.O.V)

"I love you". I couldn't get those words out of my head. I hugged her tightly back, just as Liam and Zayn came into the room "Harry, can you wake Lou up? Liam, Lou, and I have dinner plans with our girlfriends."

After Niall left, Carmen and I decided to watch Beauty and the Beast, but, for some reason, she always falls asleep on my lap, and all of a sudden, I heard her scream "no! Please stop!" I couldn't understand what she was dreaming about, although I had a few ideas, but I knew this wasn't going to be good.

(Carmen's P.O.V)

I saw the man come up to me "hello, are you Carmen?" I didn't answer "tell me, you stupid girl. I know you aren't deaf." He grabbed my wrist, and I screamed "get off of me!" he picked me up, and threw me into the car.


	11. Chapter 10

(Carmen's P.O.V)

*flashback*

I saw the man come up to me "hello, are you Carmen?" I didn't answer "tell me, you stupid girl. I know you aren't deaf." He grabbed my wrist, and I screamed "get off of me!" he picked me up, and threw me into the car…..

I looked around, and I was in a room, full of men. I couldn't recognize most of them, but I saw someone familiar. Nate. "Let me go!" I started kicking them, and one of them slapped me "stop it. You can't deny us what we want."

He started to take my shirt off, and the others helped him as well, and they took my bra off, and, after a while, they took my underwear off, too. I bit my lip, as I wasn't strong enough to stop them, and they punched me when I tried to stop them, so I gave up.

I started to cry out; but I knew there was no one near to help me. All of a sudden Nate came, and put his hand on the one who took my underwear off "you aren't going to kill her after this, right?" He saw me look at him, and he turned his head "I'm not stopping you. Do whatever you want, just DON'T kill her." And he walked out of the room.

After what felt like hours and hours of pain, they threw me out into a lake "hopefully you can swim like this." They laughed and walked away.

*15 minutes later*

I saw someone walk towards me, as it started to rain "Carmen?" it sounded like a girl's voice "What happened to you?" She took off her jacket, and put it on me "here. You look like crap, let's take you to the hospital". I tried to look at her without blacking out "no hospial-"she shook her head "no way. You are going and there is no reason not to."

Aubrey?

*End of flashback*

I looked around the room, and saw people staring at me, and I screamed "no! No, get away from me!" I covered my face with a pillow and started crying "don't hurt me!"


	12. Chapter 11

(Harry's P.O.V)

She looked up at us "no!" she grabbed a pillow "no, don't hurt me"! She covered herself as much as she could, but she looked petrified; did she really think Liam/we would hurt her? Liam went to touch the pillow; she had a high-pitched scream, and slapped his hand away.

We all looked at each other with the _freaked out _look "what do you think we should do"? "How am I supposed to know" Liam looked at Lou "how should I know? This has never happened before. And, if it has, I haven't been told about it. She isn't violent."

We turned back to face her; and walked towards her, but every time we did so, she would back up, and then she finally hit the wall behind her. "Are you alright?"

(Carmen's P.O.V)

They kept getting closer and closer, and I saw a knife, just lying on the table right beside me "are you alright?" One of the guys said, as I grabbed the knife, and held it tight.


	13. Chapter 12

(Louis' P.O.V)

I saw her grab a knife and I was scared for her "we aren't going to hurt you. Please, put the knife down." She put the knife to the side, but didn't let it drop "I'll put down the knife, when you get Aubrey. If you don't get her, someone is going to be dead. I. Only. Want. Her."

—

(Harry's P.O.V)

She sat on the chair, and clutched the knife, and I sat on the other end of the couch "do you know who I am?" I said, sorrowfully. "Should I?" I whispered "I asked you to go out on a date. You said 'yes'. I was going to ask you something…. something special." She stiffened up, and finally looked at me "you, you aren't going to hurt me?" I got closer and closer to her, and I could tell she was debating on whether she was going to put down the knife or not "nobody here is going to hurt you. I promise."

She dropped the knife to the floor, and hugged me "I'm sorry." She hugged me tight enough to where I couldn't move "it's alright." I whispered into her ear, just as there was a knock at the door-

"Hey, is everything okay?" The girl hugged Liam, and looked back at Carmen and I, then back to Liam "[is] she alright?"


	14. Chapter 13

(Aubrey's P.O.V)

"I would like some hot chocolate please." I paid the man and went to sit on the table, and started to drink my hot chocolate- ring, ring, ring. I pulled my phone out, and looked at the caller I.D

Liam.

"Hello?" He hasn't called me in forever, so I forgot I even had his number in my phone-

"Hey, where are you? Can you come over, like, now? PLEASE?" I said yes I could come over, and he told me his address "Harry! Stop it! Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself!" He started to talk back to me "please, just hurry."

—

I walked up to Liam's home, and locked the car door, and I heard some guys yelling –

Knock, knock, knock

I heard Liam shush the people up, and he opened the door, and I hugged him "[Is] she alright? Please, just tell me if she's alright."

—

(Carmen's P.O.V)

Aubrey? I almost let go of Harry, but I wasn't sure about the rest of the people…

"Hey, how's it going?" She smiled "Let's go to your room and talk, alright?"

—

I looked at the clock- 1:45 a.m. I couldn't sleep. I looked over, and Aubrey was asleep, so I sneaked out of my room, and headed into the kitchen to get some food, when I saw some people lying on the couch; Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Harry. Louis and Harry were on the couch, while Niall and Zayn were on the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He smiled, and pushed Lou off of him, and he almost fell to the floor, "sit." He patted the couch, but I didn't move. "Please?"

I was about to sit beside him, but he pulled me onto his lap, and I giggled, and we talked for a while "so, what was it you was going to ask me two days ago?" He played with his hands "I was going to ask you-"

(Liam's P.O.V)

*10:05 a.m*

"Harry." I shook him "HARRY!" He jumped "what was that for?" he sounded angry, until he looked down, and saw that Carmen was on top of him, and that Lou was lying, still asleep, on her legs-

"What's going on?" Carmen laughed "Li, Harry, why are you staring at me like that? Your making me blush."


	15. Chapter 14

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"Li, Harry, your making me blush." I smiled and sat up, "what are you doing? You woke me up from a dream."

"What kind of dream was it?" Li asked, suspiciously

"Just a really dumb one, me, being crazy, and having Aubr-" I saw a girl come out of my room. Aubrey. She came closer and yawned "what are you doing out here? I woke up, and saw you gone. You had me worried sick!" I had a dumb-founded look on my face "what are you doing here?"

They all looked at me, and Niall and Zayn came out of a room, and saw everyone "uh, what's going on here?" Zayn said, as he was hugging Niall.

(Zayn's P.O.V)

"Uh, what's going on here?" I said, as I was hugging Niall "nothing, nothing." Carmen spoke "what are you guys doing here?" She laughed "not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't you be at home? I mean, seriously."

—

(Harry's P.O.V)

Do you remember what you did last night?" I asked her, when we were all alone-Aubrey was taking a shower, and Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis was in the kitchen cooking "nothing. Oh, wait! We were watching Beauty and the Beast, right?"

My mouth had formed an 'O' that was the 15th. This is the 17th."

Now it was her turn "was I asleep two days?"

—

(Aubrey's P.O.V)

*before going into the living room*

I woke up and looked around the room, and Carmen wasn't there. I started panicking, because I know the way she was acting last night, so I went out to look around to see if she was here; Liam, Harry, and Carmen, on the couch.

*afterwards*

Ring, ring ring. "Hello?" I heard some guy with an Irish accent; it sounded like Niall, but I wasn't sure, until I saw him come near me, his mouth to the phone "will you go out with me?"


	16. Chapter 15

(Carmen's P.O.V)

*Two weeks later*

"I still can't believe you guys are already in a relationship. I've liked Harry for a month, and we aren't in a relationship."

Aub and Ni looked at me; they were holding hands, and smiling "well, he's been talking to me-and Liam- about it, and Harry- I'm not supposed to say anything yet, although I will- I believe is going to ask you something tonight."

"I really think he likes you. EVERY SINGLE TIME Harry comes around when I'm hanging around with Ni; he asks me how you're doing. Be patient."

—

*Knocks on door multiple times*

I haven't heard from Flora in a while, I wanted to see how she was doing, so I looked around for the key she hides, so if someone-like me- needs in…

"Flora?" I looked around, and saw that her things were lying on the table, and I heard something coming from her room "Flora, are you alright?" I opened her door, and I saw her lying there-just lying- on the floor and a man lying right on top of her- and they were both dead.

I kicked the man off of her and hugged her-"I should have come sooner". I looked around to look at the man-

*flashback*

I saw the man come up to me "hello, are you Carmen? I didn't answer "tell me, you stupid girl. I know you aren't deaf." He grabbed my wrist, and I screamed "get off of me!" he picked me up, and threw me into the car…

*end of flashback*

I hugged Flora tighter- Ring, Ring, Ring- "He-hello?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice "Uhm, can you meet me up later?"

"I can't. I'm sorry." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else, and called 911

"Hello?" They made me wait a second "I'd like to-"

—

(Harry's P.O.V)

"Uhm, can you meet me up later?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

I can't. I'm sorry. Those words- I couldn't get them out of my head. I called Liam "hey, have you heard from Carmen?"

"No not at all. Why?"

"She's not with you? Or… maybe Niall… or Louis?"

"No. Niall is with me, and Lou is out with El."

Zayn.

"Wait, what about Zayn?"

"I don't know he's still bummed about the break-up. But I don't know where Aub-hang on a sec, okay Harry?" I heard mumbling "Carmen just found Flora dead with a man. She just called Aub, who called Niall, who told me, and I'm telling you."

*Two days later*

"Are you still bummed about what you saw?"

"How could I not be? Seeing the girl who've you've known for four years, and the man who possibly raped you, lying dead on the floor-oh, no, that's nothing to be bummed about."

I could hear the sarcasm in the voice, and I was going to hug her-we were out in public- "oh crap." I saw the camera men

"What?" She started to turn around, but I stopped her-

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"Oh crap". I saw Harry looking at some people; I started to turn around "what?", but he stopped me, took off his sunglasses "here. Put these on." I looked down at the glasses-I mean, they were gorgeous, but I'm not wearing these.

"No way, I'm not wearing this." I started to hand them back "no. Please. Please, in the name of FMA, put them on." I heard him say something under his breath, I couldn't really understand, but I could swear I heard "I love you."

"Harry, tell me, who's this gorgeous girl?"

All I could hear was

"Harry"

"Girl"

Tell me"

—

*Midnight-1 am*

I looked around on Tumblr, and I saw Harry with a girl, and that girl was me. I saw everything from "Harry is so lucky" to "That bitch should go to hell, she is hideous".

Tears started to form my eyes, but I still had Harry's sunglasses, so I put them on.

I heard Harry's voice, we were watching a movie, but I came in here to check some things "Carmen, what are you do-"

He hugged me "this might not be the best time, but, will you be my girl-"

I stopped him with a kiss "no words needed." I smiled "of course I will".


	17. Chapter 16

(Harry's P.O.V)

I hugged her "will you be my girl-"She stopped me with a kiss "no words needed. Of course I will."

*Five minutes later*

"So, what were you doing on Tumblr?" I could tell something was wrong, because of the look on her face, and the way her voice sounded. If something did happen, I will stick up for her, even if it makes me look like an ass.

"Nothing, I was just looking around, like I always do."

"I can say, for a fact, you're lying to me. It wasn't just anything." She turned and started to walk away from me "tell me."

"I can honestly say, if you want to know, just-I'm not even going to say it. Just look on-never, never mind." She sighed "I'm going to the kitchen. Want anything?"

I grabbed her hand, and saw scars "what's this?" She turned to look at what I was talking about "it doesn't matter-"

"It DOES matter! I-I love you!" I pretty much screamed at her "look. I just can't stand to see you hurting." I kissed her, but she pulled away

"Wait, did you just say 'I love you'?" She smiled, and blushed.

"Yes, I did just say 'I love you'. So, will you please, tell me why you did that to yourself?" I started to whisper at the end-"People, saying things, but, at the end of the day; it's what you think of yourself. Not what others think about you?"

"People are cruel. I know that. But you'll have to ask someone else about my scars."

"Like who?"

"Liam, Aubrey-just-" she went back to her room, threw out her laptop, and slammed the door.

I could hear her cries, but I didn't want to make her feel worse, so I sat outside her room, looking on Tumblr, and this is the reason I regret being in the band.

The fans can be so cruel, because they aren't the ones in a relationship with us, so they'll make anything into an argument, and they're just making us sad in the process.

—

*Four am*

(Liam's P.O.V)

"Harry, what are you doing?" I closed the laptop, and got up "she kicked me out, because of-well, I don't know how to put it- I asked her about the scars on her wrist-"

"HARRY! That's a touchy subject for any of us. Especially Piglet. I came home one morning, and saw that she had written a note- it was lying on the table- and it brought me to tears. I have it put away somewhere, but I forgot-so, why are you on her laptop?"

"People on Tumblr-"

"Oh, great." I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead "what happened now?"

"We went out earlier, and the photo people saw us, and people put it on the internet-"

"But they don't have any reason to assume that-"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend." Harry said, really, really fast.

"E-excuse me?" I heard the door knob turn open, "Carmen? What are you doing up?"

"I could say the same to you." She turned to Harry "I'm sorry, about earlier. I should have told you." She looked at me "did you tell him?"

"Yes."

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"Yes."

I took a deep breath "it's alright. It might have been easier for you to explain, than it would be for me."

*2 hours later*

"Liam, Harry, stop taking pictures of me!" I laughed "oh come on, I want to post it on Twitter."

"So do I."

—-

They turned the webcam on

"How many people might be on? …."

1300, and growing

"Oh my gosh, do you get this many people for everything?"

"Pretty much" Harry and Li said together, I found it cute when they did that-talked together- it was just so sweet.

"Alright, so, many of you have seen a girl with Harry, am I right?"

They were getting some strange comments "well, that so happenes to be my sister, and she has been seeing many, many mean things said to her-."

"So, please stop this. Li and I love her, so very… much.." I laughed while Harry looked at Liam- I was behind the laptop, where the people watching couldn't see me-

"That girl is very special-no not that kind of special, I know what you're thinking." Harry and Li looked at me, and waved me over

"This is the girl." Harry started to stutter " Sh-she's my girlfriend, and I hope you all will- or would- be happy for me. Because I love you all, and I love her. I don't want to see her hurting, and I know for a damn fact that Liam doesn't either."

*45 min later*

"Want to watch Toy Story?"

"Which one?"

"The third one!"

"No, that one makes me cry."

"Please"

"Fine."

After a while, of course, I started to cry, but so did Liam. Harry wasn't having any emotion. I handed him a tissue "now, don't cry so much, it's making me de-"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Harry, come on! I want to watch the movie, not you goin' on with my sister." I could tell Liam was joking, but then I sort of pulled myself off of him…

"You can't trust anybody, can you?" I put my arms around Harry, and Liam

"Well, sometimes, it just depends."


	18. Chapter 17

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"You can't trust anybody, can you?" I put my arms around Harry and Liam

"Well, sometimes, it just depends."

—

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." I said, looking at my scars

"Why are you looking at your arm, sweet pea?" Aub said.

"Just trying to convince myself why I stopped."

—

"Zayn?"

He turned to look at me, away from the window "what's up? I thought you were going to be with Aub today."

"I did. But I just wanted to see how you're doing."

He patted the chair "I'm fine, really."

I put my legs on his lap "come on, I haven't seen you for days on end. It's the same thing with Lou."

"You, you want to go out today?"

I smiled "yeah, yeah, sure."

—-

(Zayn's P.O.V)

"Let's go in here!" She pointed to another clothing store "oh, alright. You had better be glad that you're Liam's sis. I'm not THIS nice for just about anybody."

She grabbed some clothes, and went to the dressing room "how do I look?" She twirled, and I laughed "great. You want it?" I took out my wallet- "no, it's alright, I'll pay for it-"I grabbed her hand "I'm paying for it, alright?"

"Hey, can we go in here?" She pointed to an ice-cream place "ice-cream, really?"

"We don't have to."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside "LET'S PIG OUT!"

—

(Harry's P.O.V)

I was in Louis and mine's home, and I heard the door unlock "no, way. You've got to be joking." Carmen and Zayn looked at me "oh, Harry. Hey."

She came over to kiss me lightly "what have you been up to, love?"

"I haven't been doing anything. What about you and Zayn?" I knew she probably thought I was being jealous, and, I was.

"Zayn and I just went out shopping. I wanted him to get out of the house, and, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Uh, I'll see you later." He hugged her, and waved at me "bye."

—

(Carmen's P.O.V)

"What was that all about?"

"I just don't like the fact of you being out together alone."

"It's not like we were on a date! It's just two friends, having some fun. I was TRYING to cheer him up, and it was working, well, until we came here."

He stood up "look, just tell me, do you like him, even if you aren't sure?"

"Of course I like him" I scoffed "but, as a friend. I like you. YOU are the one I'm going out with, and the only one."

He kissed me "I'm sorry for being jealous."

I hugged him "it's alright. Just-just don't do it again."

—

*At home, alone*

When I got home, I went on the internet, and saw pictures of Zayn and me. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought we were going out.

*10 minutes later*

I went into the kitchen, looked for a knife, and, well, you can guess the rest. I didn't have any reason to do it, but, I just felt like it was my time. Doing that, did, make me happy.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hello? Is anybody here? Carmen?" Right before I did it, I heard Aubrey's voice.

I'm so sorry for breaking my promise.


	19. Chapter 18 part 1

(Aubrey's P.O.V)

I looked down at my phone:

From: Liam

_Hey, can you check on Carmen? I haven't heard from her, and I can't come home at the moment. Please and thank-you_

_-Liam xXx_

I replied back

To: Liam

From: Aub

_Alright, I'll go over. I'll be there in about five minutes._

_-Aub xXx_

From: Liam

_Thanks_

_-Liam xXx_

—

I hopped out of the car, and knocked on the door;

*Knock Knock Knock*

I opened the door; "Hello? Is anybody here? Carmen?"

I heard something coming from the bathroom; oh, no, she did not.

I went straight to the bathroom, and kicked open the door- "Carmen?"

She was lying on the floor.

At first I thought she was dead, but I saw her breathing… after a while. I looked at her palms, and saw that she cut her wrist once again.


	20. Chapter 18 part 2

(AubreyYou are an , what are you doing here?WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?Liam asked me to come over and check on you. Why the Hell did you do that?! You said you stopped. Were you lying to us? To me?No, of course I didnt explain it, but it just feels good. I mean REALLY ! That . Do you realize what you did? I canI started a week and one day ago. (LiamLiam?Hey, what** I could tell something was wrong, but I didn s up? Did you want anything?**Uhm, actually, yeah. Yeah it

**I punched a pillow **

**t know-**Well, me speak , go on.I asked her when she started, and she said it was about a week long? How could we not have known! I live in the same house as her! (Harrys gone, days in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18But lately her face seems slowly sinking,

Wasting Crumbling like pastries

And they scream the worst things in life come free to us

Cos wet want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

Its in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos wet want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

Itll fade out tonight Straight down the line

And they say

Shere all under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And we dons too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly Angels to fly,

To fly, to fly

For angels to die

**Ed said with sizzle in his voice **

**Ring- **

**s up?**Can we hang out? We donre going out. Doesnre actually boyfriend and g-I** I patted Ed**see ya latter, mate.

**I felt someone jump on my back She kissed my cheek, and I kissed her lips you?**Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?Yes..or maybe its sister-oh shit. This is LiI thought you said you wanted to skinny I didn

**Yes you did. I heard it come out of your mouth, silly. **

**She looked at me **


	21. Chapter 19 part 1

Liam's P.O.V) "Carmen?" "Harry?" I went out back, and heard laughing and giggling "Harry, stop it." Carmen giggled "Harry, s-" I saw clothes lying on the floor- "What the heck is going on!" I turned to Harry "Stop. It." I can't believe that they were doing THAT in the pool! "Harry, can I speak to you… privately?!" I walked back to my room "Harry, what the – did you do to my sister? I thought you had more class than that." "Look, I just happened, I'm sorry." (Harry's P.O.V) Okay, so, this is awkward…. "Liam, look, I just really like her. And she did… THAT… before me. Her idea, not- alright, in my head yes, but not to actually do it." He put his hands up to stop me "look, I can't stop you from doing, whatever, but, just to make it clear, you hurt her" He pointed to where Carmen and I were "I will hurt you. Got it?" "I got it, captain." — (Carmen's P.O.V) "Harry, stop it." I giggled as he kissed me passionately- "What the heck is going on!?" He looked our way, as he saw clothes lying on the ground "Harry, can I talk to you… privately?" Shoot. That's going to be an awkward conversation. I decided to grab my clothes, and put them on—in the pool. 


	22. Chapter 19 part 2

(Carmen's P.O.V)

I went to look for my phone-

It's been 25 minutes, and Harry and Liam aren't back yet.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Carmen?"

"Harry? Where's Liam?"

"We got a call about our tour that's coming up in about a month."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about the awkwardness an hour ago."

"It's fine. Hey, Liam wants to talk to you."

"Liam? Y-you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, um, I don't know when we're going to be back, so any plans that we made, I'm sorry-oh, and, by the way, um, NEVER do that again. I don't want to walk to the pool and see—that."

—

1:35 P.M

Ring-

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you come over to Zayn's place?"

"Of course I can."

—

"Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry? What are all of you doing here?"

"Louis?" Eleanor walked in, and stood right beside me "our tour has been moved up to tomorrow."

El and I looked at each other, folded our arms, and looked back at the guys "So, did you know this for a while, or did you just find out about this?"

They looked at each other

"For a few days, but, we thought it was next week. Not this week."

"So, you mean to tell us, that you knew about this?!"

"Louis, why didn't you tell me? We could have spent more time together, since I won't see you for a long time."

"Harry, Liam, I could say the same thing. Well, to all of you."

I almost flipped them off, but I was trying to stop- "Hey, wait, Niall, did you tell YOUR girlfriend?"

"Yeah." He lifted his shirt "She punches hard."

—

*At home with Harry and Liam*

I tossed my bag on the floor

"How could you not tell me?"

I sat on the couch, hands over my face "I thought we told each other everything."


	23. Chapter 20

"We just didn't want to hurt you-"

"Well you DID, but by not telling me."

They both got on their hands and knees

"We thought it was best." They grabbed my hands "Forgive us?"

"I'll think about it."

*something falls*

I woke up, looking around my room, thinking I was about to die. I went lurking around, and I saw that Harry, Liam, and their stuff were gone. I called up Louis, he didn't answer. I called Niall, he didn't answer. I called Zayn, and he answered, but he didn't talk to me but a minute.

"Where are you?"

"I can't say. You'll have to ask Harry, or Liam."

"They won't answer my-"

He hung up on me!?

"El, do you know where the guys are?"

"They left for the airport earlier."

—

"Aub?"

"Yes? Hey by any chance do you…"

"Know where the guys are?"

"Yeah, how did you know I was going to ask you that?"

—

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm sorry we didn't call you back. We just landed in New York."

"You guys promised you were going to wake me up!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but it was at two a.m."

"I. Don't. Give. A. Crap. You PROMISED!"

I heard Liam in the background "Give-Harry, give me the phone."

"Liam?"

"I just wanted you to get a good night's rest. Don't blame Harry." He started talking to Harry, while still on the phone, I guess he forgot to hang up "are you happy? I didn't tell her. You are going to have to stop avoiding her. You are going out with MY sister, and I'm just letting you get away with flirting with that girl with nothing but a bikini on!"

I didn't hang up for a little bit, but, I couldn't stop crying. I grabbed my things, and got on a plane, with Aub, an El. "I can't believe he would do that!"

"Can we not talk about it? I'll start crying again."

"Are you sure you heard right? I-I mean, there could have been another one they were talking about."


End file.
